clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dunklebug
Template List I noticed that you requested a list of templates, and I happen to know where one is. There are two ways (that I know of) to access it: Method One Click . Method Two Go to . Near the top of the article, look for the Namespace:_________v and click on the black V triangle thingy. This will open a drop down menu. Now, scroll in the menu and click on Template... not Template Talk, but Template. Click Go, and you are there! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 19:59, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Administrator Hi, I got your message. Well, first of all, you need to be more experienced with this wiki to become a sysop. I'll think about it if you can prove yourself by making articles that we need. About the Dojo war, there are some articles we don't really need. I'll consider about making you a sysop (shall I ever become a bureaucrat). Well gotta go. Mrperson777 22:19, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Well guys, I think Dunklebug's ready to be a sysop. He edits basically everyday and that proves that he'll stick with editing. He's been dying to be a sysop. I'll make him one(I haven't made anyone one yet) if you guys approve.-- Barkjon 00:32, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Update To late Barkjon, I already promoted him! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Ok! I've been wanting to promote someone as an admin, but whatever. I'm happy that he's an admin now! To Dunklebug: Ask me any questions about being a sysop and it's powers, and I'll tell you!-- Barkjon 01:03, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Sysop tips So, you want to become a sysop. I'll give you some tips. Currently I only have a few, but over time I'll give you more. *1# When ever you edit, please don't sign. Only sign on talk pages, forums, or discussion pages. *2# If you do become a sysop, don't delete good pages without a reason. *3# Moving pages can be complicated. You'll soon find out why. That's all for right now! Happy editing and Merry Christmas! -- Barkjon 21:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) More tips Hello and welcome to the World of Administration. As a newly promoted user, you need to learn some rules. * First, when you create an article, always use the most formal English you know. Even if you make a fun page, formality is not only essential, but REQUIRED. As I've told other users, this is an encyclopedia. I highly recommend big words, but no "thee", "thine", "thou"... ect. Ease of use is what makes a Wikipedia great. One of the few exceptions of this is on a user page, when appropriate. For example, on your section where puffles talk, that is when slang comes in. In addition, the Quotes * Second, proper grammar is essential. That means no run-on sentences, along with proper capitalization, punctuation and spelling. * Third, don't quit. We lose many good users this way. Allow me to formally state that YOU ARE NEVER TOO OLD FOR CLUB PENGUIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In fact, I am fourteen years old, and I hope to continue to play Club Penguin, and edit this wiki. * Most importantly, have fun. Enjoyment is what makes any hobby or task livable. Thank you for your time, and enjoy your experience as an administrator!! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 22:20, 30 January 2008 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS MERRY CHRISTMAS MRPERSON777 Happy Holidays To All! =-) My b-day is on 12/23/96 I'm gonna be 11! WOO-HOO \ Merry Christmas to you! And plus, if Mrperson doesn't become an bureaucrat, I am, and I'm considering making you an admin!P.S. Remember to sign when you edit, so I can know who you are.-- Barkjon 17:30, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks for considering, but Dunklebug said I was on yesterday... but i wasn't... gulp... i gotta change my pass...Mrperson777 00:23, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm... I cant find any of my edits on the recent changes... this is getting weird.Mrperson777 00:28, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Oh yeah, and I really meant it when I wanted you to be a sysop. You'd be great at it =] Mrperson777 00:29, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas I've worked quite hard on this template, but I still can't fix it. Anyway, I hope that you have a Christmas filled with joy and a happy new year! Oh, your edits are getting better. Keep this quality of edits up and you're sure to become a sysop in no time. Robbsi 06:50, 24 December 2007 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for the nice compliment! Sure, I'd love to meet you on Club Penguin Sometime.--Mrperson777 14:51, 20 January 2008 (UTC) One Question You know how you put the part about the puffles on your page? I really like it. I'm wondering if I could copy it for my page. Well fine. Not really copy it, but put my puffles in their respectful places. I'll make one thing different though. I'll make it like I'm saying it instead of the puffles saying it.-- Barkjon 02:53, 29 January 2008 (UTC) 'Love' Debacle Hi, long time no see! I have finally presented the 'dating' problem to them this evening (for me!) and I am awaiting a reply! LB22 18:43, 29 January 2008 (UTC) That's a good idea. My friend FluffinStuff and I originally started out as a "couple" but we soon altered to become just really good friends.-- Barkjon 22:27, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on becoming an administrator! By the way ,you can't make other users administrators until you become an bureacrat like me. Still, congrats on becoming a sysop!-- Barkjon 01:01, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Problem I checked out that user list. Yes, you don't have sysop next to your name. But at the top there's a box that you click on and you can see different ranks and titles. One should be sysops. Click on it and then click the box that says: Go. You are in the filter Sysops. Hope it helps!-- Barkjon 02:33, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding the block of User:Peach I strongly suggest you reconsider bans of this type. One month for being angry is rather extreme. Kirkburn (talk) 16:47, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Kirkburn, you are really starting to get annoying. All of the administrators here are doing their jobs very well. Besides, this wiki is MUCH more strict then any wiki you have previously been on. I personally take pride in appropiately diciplining bad users. You have no authority over the administrators here and should stop criticizing us so much, or you might see a block coming your way. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:35, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :: Blocking people for light criticism is in extremely bad taste. I come from a very strict wiki, actually, but we ban for vandalism, not disagreements. Need I point out that taking pride in disciplining people is not very Christian (try and work with them, if they're not outright vandals), and banning people for perceived blasphemy is not very civilised. :: Might I also mention that this was advice, I did not take any action. Kirkburn (talk) 22:38, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Webmaster Hello Dunkklebug! I am really happy that you have offered to be the webmaster for this wiki! I feel quite bad to break your kind intentions, but I would prefer to have someone with more experience as the webmaster. Your edits are of a webmaster quality (in fact, they're a bit above), but unfortunately your experience is not. I'm very sorry if I hurt you with this message because it's the last thing that I mean to do. Maybe, to make it fair, another user can be the webmaster for 6 months, and then you, but we'll see. I would like to wish you and this Wiki luck in everything. Can I also take this opportunity to thank you for helping to make my stay here a memorable one. So for what will probaly be the last time, Warm regards Robbsi 14:47, 2 February 2008 (UTC) :Thank you for your understanding. I assure you that you will become the webmaster one day! I took part in your polls. They are quite good! I will be sure to drop you a message on Wikipedia. Thanks! Robbsi 14:16, 3 February 2008 (UTC)